Seven Deadly Sins
by cagedwriter32
Summary: Wrath. Greed. Sloth. Pride. Lust. Envy. Gluttony. a story of lost lovers that may never find their ways back from their sins. {Contains: BELARUS/RUSSIA, TURKEY/GREECE, GREECE/JAPAN, FRANCE/UK, SPAIN/ROMANO, AMERICA/CANADA, ITALY/GERMANY}
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: DEADLY SINS! Yay I am starting this series! 7 stories of course! Not all of them will end happily but I hopes you love them! posted one by one so I don't leave any of ya'll hanging **

_**The Seven Deadly Sins: Wrath**_

'_Dear diary,_

_Why does big brother hate me so? I only want to show him my true devotion and love… why must he push me away? I love him so much diary, why does he only run and hide? I hate how he looks at other women. I hate how he looks at the Chinese salesman at the market place. Why must he look at them with such love but only cower away from me? Well today I will change that… you will see, next time I write to you big brother will be all mine…'_

Belarus smirked down at the page and sat up straighter in the old wooden chair. "Oh big brother I can't wait for your love." She picked up her journal and hugged it close to her chest. Once she was done cuddling with her book, she set it carefully in the drawer of her night stand and yawned. "Tomorrow, my love only wait until tomorrow." She smiled at the picture of her beloved brother on her nightstand.

Belarus yawned and stretched on the bed. "Good morning self." She giggled. She had been planning for this day for as long as she could remember…

Time skip

"_Big brother?! Where are you brother?!" a young Belarus shouted from the middle of the market place's densely packed street._

"_Bells?" A young blond with a large chest grabbed the young girl's hand. "Bells! I thought I lost you!" the older woman frowned down at the younger girl. "Why did you run away?" She asked and knelt down to eye level in front of Belarus._

"_Katyusha!" Belarus hugged her older sister tightly and held back small sobs. "B-big brother… I can't find him anywhere!"_

_Katyusha chuckled and patter her younger sister's head, smiling softly in hopes of comforting the younger girl. "He is over with the Chinese boy he brought home the other week," She picked up Belarus so she could see over the large crowd, and at the small Chinese restaurant. "See! They are getting along so well!" _

_Belarus scowled at the Chinese teen who was blushing and giggling at HER big brother. "How dare her betray me!" She screamed. "I hate them both! Katy take me home… Now!"_

_Time skip lovelies_

"_Married?!"  
Belarus practically spit out her food on her idiotic brother who was grinning like crazy at Katyusha. _

"_Of course! I am in love with him! I have been for quite some time! You are proud, da?" the Russian smiled brightly at his eldest sister while his younger sister sat with her mouth hanging to the floor._

"_T-that is true… I am very proud of you Ivan… it's just…" Katyusha sighed and looked down at her plate._

"_Do you not like Yao?" Ivan pouted and folded his arms over his chest._

"_N-no! No! I love him! He is the sweetest thing. It's just you are so young…"_

"_I am almost 17!" Ivan exclaimed and pounded a fist on the table. "I have the right to marry who I please!"_

"_When, and only when, you are 18 years of age will I allow you to marry Yao. Until then you will have to wait. I am truly sorry Ivan, but you are just so young…" Katyusha stroked her brother's cheek lightly. _

"_Fine…" Ivan huffed and pushed Katyusha hand away. "Until them however I will be in my room." He growled and ran into his room._

"_Ugh that boy…" Katyusha sighed and ran her thing fingers through her short perfectly blond hair. "Bells why are you smirking like that?"_

"_In one year's time big brother will realize how much he hates Yao and will become all mine…"_

_Katyusha laughed and picked up the dishes from dinner. _

"_That really funny Bells~" she cooed._

Present day

Belarus began to hum to herself as she skipped down the hallway and into her brother's room. "Oh Ivan~" she giggled lightly and fiddled with the hem of her skirt. "Happy birthday big brother!" She smiled and shoved him off of the bed and onto the floor.

"W-what? B-belarus?!" Ivan groaned and rubbed the back of his head.

"I need to show you something! Come quick!" She said with fake urgency.

"No… I just want to sleep… go away…"

"But today is the day you can FINALLY marry your one true love!" Belarus frowned at the last four word that came out of her mouth but chose to ignore her ignorance.

"It.. it is?!" He shot up and off the floor. "Get out! I need to get dressed and tell Yao!" Ivan yelled excitedly at his sister.

"B-but… but.." Belarus scowled, the thought of watching her brother change brought a smile to her face.

"OUT!"

~  
It was a new record for Ivan. Four minutes and fifty-six seconds to get dressed, eat, and run to see Yao. Belarus was almost worried her plan wouldn't work. Almost. Belarus however was much faster than her brother and arrived approximately 10 minutes earlier to the Chinese restaurant then her brother would.

"Hello!" A Chinese man from the back smiled, that is until he saw who the customer was. "Out! Shoo! Out!" he growled and picked up his broom.

"Oh so harsh Yao!" Belarus pouted.

"You have threatened to kill me so many time I have lost count yet I am the harsh one, Aru?!" He shouted and jabbed at her feet with his broom.

"Big brother is almost here…" She mumbled and grabbed a hold of Yao's apron, pulling him closer. "What I'm about to do is for the sake of my brother… you dirty rat." She scowled at the man and kissed him very roughly.

Yao tried everything to push her away, and as soon as he saw Ivan in the window staring at them he used all of his force to get her off of him. "Ivan no! It's not what it looks like!" Yao shouted and ran out of his store to explain to the Russian, who looked as though he was going to cry. "I hate you!" Ivan shouted and began to sprint down the street. "No! I-Ivan! Come back!" The Chinese man fell to his knees. "P-please…" Tears began to roll down his cheeks and hit the pavement like rain. "Oh well~! At least your out of my way~!" Belarus smirked and skipped out of the restaurant, past the sobbing Yao, and to her home.

"Big brother I am home~!" Belarus smiled as she opened the door to her brother's bedroom.

"Go away! I hate you too!" Ivan shouted bitterly.

"That's not true! You love me and now we can be together forever!" She smiled at him.

"I don't want to spend forever with _you_." He snarled. "I hate you. You took Yao from me. You caused me all this pain. I hate you."

"Big bro-"

"HATE. I HATE YOU. I HATE YOU. I HATE YOU. I HATE YOU SO MUCH."

Belarus scowled at her brother. "No you don't brother. He brainwashed you into loving him. He is full of lies! And I will just have to lock you in here until you realize you love me." She hissed and slammed the door closed.

Two Weeks Later…

"Big brother?"

Belarus gasped at the sight of and open window and a small note on her brother's night stand.

'_Dear Belarus,_

_Fuck you. I hope you rot in hell. I hate you and I am going to find Yao and move to china. I hope your demise is soon and I will happily visit you when you're dead._

_Ivan.'_

Belarus scowled at the note.

"No big brother… I hate you!"

Months passed and there was no word from Ivan. Not that Belarus even cared about him anymore. In fact she cared about no one. She hated everything and everyone. Even her sister left her after a huge fight. Leaving Belarus on her own in the large mansion. Every now and again Belarus would find herself wandering over to Ivan's room and remembering his words.

"_I hate you. I hate you. I hate you..."_

She shuddered at the words and turned back to go to the kitchens. She had felt so lonely since Ivan and Katyusha had left. She felt hated. She knew she was hated.

She hated herself for making her brother leave.

She hated her brother for leaving and saying such awful things to her.

She hated her sister for leaving.

She hated Yao for stealing her brother away.

And she knew exactly why she was hated by these people as well.

Ivan hated her because she kissed Yao.

Katyusha hated her because she made Ivan leave and was so mean to her all the time.

Yao hated her for kissing him, almost murdering him, and probably for what her motives were for kissing him.

And she hated herself for so many reasons she couldn't name them all.

She was nothing.

Trash.

A rat.

As these thoughts swarmed through her mind and clouded her judgment she picked up a large knife.

"Ring around the rosy,"

She slit her wrist and smiled sadly down at the cut.

"Pocket full of posies,"

She made another cut, this time vertically.

"Ashes…"

She could feel the blood loss start to affect her.

"Ashes…"

She began to cry quietly.

"We all… fall down…"

She fell to the ground, a large pool of blood surrounding her motionless body.

"I hate you Brother…"

And those were the last words of the young Belarussian women.

So full of hate,

Agony,

And regret.

But dear reader.

Before you go do tell me.

Will

Those

Be

Your

Last

Words?

**A/N: God I'm such a fucking sadist! Ok please don't hate me! I really am sorry the others won't be as… depressing? OH WHO THE HELL AM I KIDDING THE OTHER ONE ARE GOING TO BE WORSE! However… I will spare one couple from a horrible ending… so here are your voting options **

**Pride: FrUk**

**Lust: SpaMano**

**Envy: Amecan**

**Please vote and review I don't know if this is ok or not but I am gonna keep going with it!**

**FOLLOW, FAVORITE, AND REVIEW.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Ok so here is the new one! Hope fully you love it! (P.s I dislike this ship)**

_**The Seven Deadly Sins: Greed**_

"DAMMIT I HATE YOU SO MUCH!"  
_Smash_

"THE FEELINGS A MUTUALLY YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING SON!"

_Another smash_

"I'M LEAVING!"

"GOOD!"

"I HOPE YOU DIE YOU NASTY, DIRTY, SLIMY PIECE OF―!"

The door was slammed before the young Greek man could finish his sentence. Hercules stood in front of his front door gaping. Did he really just get kicked out of the house? Again? This had to be a new world record. He had thrown six dishes at his father and had gotten ten in return. Dammit, he hated his father. He hated how his father treated him. He hated how his father treated his mother, and brothers. But now, now he was free. He could go where ever he wanted! He could do whatever he wanted! No one could tell him no! No one could hit him and call his ideas stupid!

Hercules turned on his heel and began to sprint as far away from the house as possible, pinching himself every now and then to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He continued running until he bumped into a large cloaked man with a silver mask covering his face.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't see you there…" Hercules mumbled and stepped away from the now smirking man.

"Oh not a problem…" The man beamed. "I was just on my way to the Karpusi house. Do you know where that is?"  
Hercules froze and glared at the masked man. Somehow this man and his strange get up pissed the usually calm Greek teenager. "What do you want with them?" he growled through clenched teeth.

"They owe me something." The man said simply.

"What?"  
"Their oldest son."

Hercules scowled at the man, he was afraid. His freedom was going to be taken away from this man whether he liked it or not. There was no escaping it. He had to either run away, which was practically impossible considering the man in front of his was blocking the only way to the village, or he would have to give himself up.

"Looks like you found what you were looking for." Hercules mumbled.

"Ooo~ good! Now let's take care of this," he lunged forward and grabbed the teen by his shoulders. "Right now." He covered Hercules mouth with his hand and dragged him to a nearby horse Hercules hadn't noticed before.

Hercules squirmed in the large man's tight grip trying to escape, but failing. Eventually Hercules passed out from the lack of oxygen, which pleased the large man very much as he hauled the teen onto the horse and rode far away from the small town.

Hercules woke with a horrible headache. He frowned as he blinked his eyes open to find a very unfamiliar room. The walls were white, no windows, and no door. There was a very large mirror on the opposite side of the room. Hercules soon found that he was strapped to a metal chair that happened to be very uncomfortable.

"Hello?" Hercules groaned, the straps digging into his skin. "Is anyone here?"

After a long silence Hercules scowled at the mirror. In the mirror showed a large buff man, with curly dark brown hair, and two annoying curls on the side of his head. The man had a horrible scowl on his seemingly perfect face. The man in the mirror was Hercules. '_Unfortunately._' Hercules thought.

When Hercules was younger his mother always told him how beautiful and special he was. She would treat him better compared to all of his brothers, he was always the example. His brothers adored him. He lived a seemingly perfect life. That is until his mother remarried for money. The man that was supposed to be his new father came strolling in one day completely intoxicated, the man his Hercules youngest brother and called him an idiot. Hercules mother tried to divorce the man but the bastard never agreed to sign the damn papers. After years of torture and abuse, of name callings and beatings, Hercules grew to hate his reflection. His 'father' told him every day that Hercules was ugly. A piece of shit that meant nothing to the world. And as we all know words are the worst of weapons in an endless war. So instead of fighting eventually Hercules gave in, he believed himself ugly, useless.

Hercules was pulled out of his thoughts of his old life when a happy voice boomed throughout the room.

"Hello love!"

"Where the hell are you?!" Hercules growled, slightly alarmed.

"Where you can't find me." Hercules noted his Turkish accent. "Anyway! I am holding you captive, your father owes me money, and you are worth a lot more then I thought originally. Hmmm… I wonder how much he would pay if I took your innocence too…" the man thought aloud.

"Innocence?" Hercules glared at the ceiling.

"Oh darling! I will keep you until your father runs out of money!"  
"You greedy son of a bitch!"  
"Greed is all I have left you ungrateful twit!"

Hercules frowned. "Why me?"  
"I've had my eyes on you for a while you know," Hercules you practically hear his smirk. "It was the perfect time to take you and get my money."

~  
**three weeks later**

Hercules found himself staring at his reflection again. He had done this often, just to observe his cuts and bruises. He had cuts all over his cheeks and bruises on his temples. He had a black eye, a cut lip, and no will to survive. His back was covered in whip marks that burned like hell. He hated his reflection even more no.

The Turkish man came in everyday just before noon. He either beat or raped Hercules. So far, a far as Hercules knew, the Turk had gained over 2 million dollars and counting. Speaking of the turk, where was he? It was almost two. Maybe the man finally lost all of his willingness to torture Hercules. Maybe Hercules father ran out of money and now all he had to do was kill Hercules off a-

A large door swung open.

A bloody and beaten Turk was thrown across the floor in front of Hercules.

"You're safe now."

A small man with short black hair smiled at Hercules.

"Hercules Karpusi?"

Hercules nodded.

"I have come to marry you."

**A/N: EHHHHH sorry don't worry Hercules and Kiku's ending will happen I promise!**


End file.
